1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temporary software fixes, and particularly to management of temporary software fixes.
2. Description of Background
Users of large, sophisticated computing systems may prefer to avoid incorporating significant upgrades, or version changes, to the operating system software of such systems. Significant version changes can create a large disruption in the service of the applications installed on systems, provide the potential for additional, unexpected difficulties, and may lack the ability to fully support applications designed for the previous version. Furthermore, such users, upon discovering an issue with an installed application, may request temporary solutions that directly address the discovered issues before a permanent fix, as part of an upgrade, is available for distribution. Accordingly, such users may prefer temporary, direct solutions over general system upgrades that change the overall software version.
It may occur that users of software applications, or programs, will encounter the situation in which installation of a first temporary fix that effects a certain file results in another issue that requires a second fix that effects the same file, such as kernel fixes in an operating system, for example. It may also occur that the user will encounter a second issue, entirely unrelated to the first, which will also need to be corrected in the already patched file. It may be that the source code and the binary files related to the first fix are not available, resulting in extensive consultation to determine what was provided in the first fix and to duplicate the code changes provided therein. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an interim fix management arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.